A new rock
by itsmerelyanillusion
Summary: Here's a new story with Owl City.


** Hey it's a new story. But this time a concert or most likely a competition. Remember I don't own Adventure time and Naruto Shippuden. The song I display I don't own any copyrights to Owl City, Universal Records, etc. Now read the big text message with so many words. Also I don't own any copyrights to the companies Cartoon Network, Viz Anime, Viz Media, etc. So don't sue. Oh and this sort of gonna be short. Like their episodes.  
**  
Sasuke has just spent his first night in the castle at the Candy Kingdom. He woke up with the sun acting like slap to his face but transparent. He got up blinking and yawned he got out of bed. He went to go take a shower. He got out of the shower and went to his bed to go change into his old clothes. When he got to his guest bed he found his clothes but more different it was filled with sparks and design looked like blue flames. There was a note with the clothes.  
_Had new designs with the clothes making it plain and back to normal was tasteless. So I added new couple designs with the cloak jacket. Hope you like it. -PB_

He picked up the new clothes and took a look at the new clothes.  
"Not bad of a taste for her." He complimented. He put on the clothes hastily and grabbed the sword with him and put it in a belt loop-like on the coat."Don't have to carry around this anymore, it's begininng to be a drag." He opened the door and walked into a hallway and began to go down the stairs. He smelled bacon and pancakes down the hall. He took a peak inside the room. He saw Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler serving her drinks.

"Oh. Your'e awake."  
"Yeah."  
"Grab a seat."  
He took a seat. He began to take a munch on the pancake."Mmm. Pretty good." He took another bite and eventually finished.  
"Where you off too ?" She asked.  
"Finn's house. He wanted do something with me. right before the party ended."  
"Okay. You two have fun."

Finn got up earlier than expected. Jake woke up from his cabinet."Mmmmghhh. Finn ? Huh, where is he ?" He went down the stairs. He saw a plate offood finished in the table. The tea was all gone. The bacon done. "Finn, ya here ?"  
"Yeah man just packin'." He responded.  
"Where you off to so early ?"  
"To Sasuke, I wanted to do something with him."  
"Well what is it." Jake asked.  
"It's gonna be cool, I can tell you that."  
He grabbed his pack. And headed toward the door. "Bye, Jake.  
"Okay good luck man."  
He began to walk down the stairs.  
"Where you off to ?" Said a voice behind him.  
"Huh ? Who goes there." He pulled out his demon blood sword.  
"Don't worry it's me." He came out of the shadow with a hood on top. Removed the hood, it was Sasuke.  
"Oh it's you. Kinda came out of nowhere for a sec"  
"Well pretty much my thing though."  
"Oh. OK, uh oh um speaking of swords I wanted to do something with it."  
"What ?"  
"I want to fight you."

He was stunned. Hearing those words.  
"Finn, really you saw what I did last night. I pretty much can overwhelm you in the next five seconds." He smugged.  
"No, I mean you can just like use our swords to fight rather than your, uh powers."  
"Fine but have it your way. You'll still lose though."

They went to an empty field next to the house.  
"Finn I'm warning you. I wouldn't."  
"Come on man it's a practice run. And don't go easy with me."  
He sighed.  
"So troblesome."

"Okay." Finn started "START."  
Finn ran up to him and started to slash. Sasuke dodged every swing  
_He's not ready yet. This sword is too powerful for him. Parrying'll leave him down. Gotta use kunais.  
_Finn kept attacking him. Then Finn's target disappeared.  
"Hey where'd you go ?  
Then a hand reached right shoulder. And something metallic reached to his neck, flat and sharp.  
"Didn't I warned you Finn ?"  
"Gulp. Yeah."  
Sasuke let him go.

Marceline came out of the bushes.  
"Hey Finn, hey Sasuke."  
"Sup' Marcy."  
"Hey aren't you the one.." Sasuke mentioned.  
"Yeah you saved my life the other day. Thanks."  
"No prob. So what brings you here."  
"Uhh, oh yeah. Finn the Ting A Ling Sing is tonight."  
"Oh, cowbutters I forgot about that."  
"What' this sing thing you guys are talking about." He asked.  
"Oh it's a talent show. Where you show your music talent." Said Finn.  
"Hey Sasuke. Wanna team up ?"  
"Sorry Finn. When it comes to music I'm more of a loner."  
"Wait you have music experience ?" Finn in astonished. "You never told me that."  
"Hey I have secrets, everyone has one"

Finn teamed up with Marceline and Jake. PB had a big wheel to decide wether what genre you had to sing. They got rock. They were lucky they knew this thing. It was Sasuke's turn. PB spun the wheel and he got "Love."  
"Can I tell something to the audience. I've never dated or had a grilfriend. So can I get a respin ?  
"Nope rules are rules once a spin you sing."  
"Give me five minutes to come up with a love song. That okay ?"  
"I'll allow it." Said PB politely.

At backstage Sasuke's clones were collabrating with him.  
"How about this ?"  
"Wait how's this ?  
"I made a good line over here."  
"So did I."

"Hey Sasuke you Ok there ?" Asked Finn about the song.  
"Yeah it's going great. Almost done."  
"Yo man here's the last line."  
"Yeah this is good."  
"So are you done with the song ?" Said Marceline. "You're up."  
"Ok guys wish me luck."

Sasuke got up onstage.  
"You ready Sasuke ?" PB asked.  
"Yeah were ready. Guys assume the position.  
Each clone took an instrument.  
"OK, Let's start this."  
( Go to You tube and hear this song "I'm coming after you Owl City.")

_I saw your face on a criminal sketch.  
__Don't be alarmed cause you don't know me yet.  
__I'm on the prowl now_  
_Sniffin' around this town,  
for you._

_Calling all the cars there's an officer down_  
_Shot to the heart on the night on the town._  
_And the evidence on your fingerprint was found,_  
_and now._

_You got the right to remain right here with me._  
_I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit love is a high- speed_

_chase racing down the street._

_Wooooo Woooo Woooo_  
_I'm coming after you._

_Wooooo Woooo Woooo_  
_I'm coming after you_

_Oh no here we are once again._  
_We both know you'll never turn yourself in._  
_So I'm driving til' light out searchin' for your hide out._  
_(I'm driving til' it's light out searchin' for your hide out.)_

_Pick up the paste as I chase you around_  
_One of these days I'll end tracking you down._  
_But in the end I gotta the feeling letting you lose_  
_when I do._

_Because you_  
_you got the right to remain right here with me._  
_I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit._  
_Love is a high-speed chase racing down the street._

_Woooo Woooo Woooo_  
_I'm coming after you_

_You got the right to remain right here with me._  
_I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit._  
_Love is a high-speed chase racing down the street._

_Woooo Woooo Woooo_  
_I'm coming after you_

_Woooo Woooo Woooo_  
_I'm coming after you_

_Woooo Woooo Woooo_  
_I'm coming after you_

_You got the right to remain right here with me._  
_I'm on your tail in a hot hot pursuit._  
_Love is a high-speed chase racing down the street._

Woooo Woooo Woooo  
I'm coming after you.

Woooo Woooo Woooo  
I'm coming after you.

Woooo Woooo Woooo  
I'm coming after you.

Woooo Woooo Woooo  
I'm coming after you.

Woooo Woooo Woooo  
I'm coming after you.

Love is a high-speed chase racing down the street.

(1, 2, ...)  
(1, 2, 3 .)

You got the right to remain right here with me.  
I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit.  
Love is a high speed chase racing down the street.

Woooo Woooo Woooo  
I'm coming after you

Woooo Woooo Woooo  
I'm coming after you.

Woooo Woooo Woooo  
I'm coming after

you.

(Music dies.)  
"Thank you."

The whole crowd had their jaw dropped. Even Finn, Marcy, PB, and Flame Princess. ( Yeah I know I forgot to mention her. I was to lazy write it.)

In the end Sasuke won. Blah Blah Blah. Every Princess blushed who was there. Sasuke eventually stayed with Finn for the night. They played BMO until 11:59 pm. and went to sleep. The End.


End file.
